halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Fazio
Colonel, later Rear Admiral, Robert Fazio served in the UNSC Marine Corps during the Human-Covenant War and the UNSC-Brute War. He was killed during the Battle of Thadus IV. He was the older brother of Lt.Com. Nicholas Fazio, the father of John Fazio and Victoria Fazio-Demarco and the grandfather of John Demarco. For much of his career, he was often at ends with Admiral Margaret Parangosky, commander of ONI, and Captain Serin Osman, her protegee. Service in the UNSC In 2490, Fazio enlisted into the UNSC and was given the rank of Staff Sergeant. One year later, he was selected to serve in the Spartan I Program. He survived the procedures but was left with multiple scars throughout his body. After the project was shut down, he rejoined the Marines and was promoted to the rank of Sergeant Major. When Dr. Catherine Halsey began the Spartan II Program, he was selected to serve as one of the instructors due to his experience and the fact that he was a Spartan as well. After he was finished training the Spartans, he was promoted to Second Lieutenant and served as a platoon commander during the early years of the Human-Covenant War. In 2535, Colonel Ackerson asked Fazio if he would help train the new Spartan IIIs along with Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose but he refused. In 2543, he was promoted to Captain following a heroic rescue of 21 trapped civilians on Harvest from the Covenant. However, this rescue had cost him his right arm. He had a new arm flash-cloned and was stationed on Reach as a reward for his heroism. When the Spartans were recalled to Reach for their mission to capture a Prophet, Fazio greeted all of his former students but was saddened that there were so many not there. Battle of Reach When the Covenant attacked Reach in July of 2552, Fazio helped organize a ground resistance and was able to help evacuate several hundred civilians. Near the end of the battle, he was transferred to the UNSC Pillar of Autumn. When the Autumn made the jump away from Reach, Fazio was aboard the ship. Battle of Earth After the ordeal on Installation 04, which he survived, Fazio returned to Earth and was stationed aboard the Cairo. When the Covenant attacked Earth, he helped repel the boarders and was sent to Earth to help with the fighting. He particpated in the fighting on Earth also and helped free New Mombasa from Covenant control and was able to evacuate before the city was glassed. After he escaped the city, he assumed control of a small unit of soldiers near Voi. He helped coordinate attacks and gather strategic information. Battle of Installation 00 When John 117 returned to Earth after making a slip space jump to Installation 05, Fazio went with the crew of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. He remained aboard the ship during most of the battle to help coordinate the UNSC forces. After Truth was killed, Fazio returned to Earth with the remainder of the human survivors. Retirement After the war ended, Fazio retired from active duty but was transferred to the UNSC Navy and was given the rank of Rear Admiral. For nearly two years, he remained out of the public light and helped train officers for the Navy and other branches of the UNSC. UNSC-Brute War When the UNSC-Brute war broke out in 2554, Fazio was reinstated with the rank of Colonel and was appointed commander of all UNSC ground forces. For over one year, he helped coordinate the UNSC during the war. Unlike the UNSC-Covenant War, Fazio was largely uninvolved in naval operations. Death Fazio was killed during the Battle of Thadus IV in 2555 while he was commanding the UNSC forces on the planet. He was the commanding officer of all ground forces during the battle and he was difficult to replace, due to his battle experience. Legacy After his death, Fazio was regarded as a hero. His name was remembered and honored by all, even those who hadn't served under him. His involvment in the Spartan I and II Programs was made public as an attempt to make him more popular, which succeeded. However, his reputation was tarnished by the betrayal of his grandson John. John had betrayed the UNSC and sold military secrets to the Imperial Navy during the Imperial-UNSC border skirmishes and the UNSC-Kig-Yar War that followed, which had resulted in nearly 1,000,000 UNSC personnel killed. Trivia *Although he was 85 when he was killed, he only appeared to be in his late 40s. This was due to an extended time spent in cryo pods for transportation. Category:UNSC Personnel Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Category:Spartan I